I've Found You
by futuristicranger101
Summary: Shane has dreams that lead him to Skyla. She's alive but how? And who is the guy that is chasing her and why? Sometimes staying in the dark is better than finding out the truth.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

I've Found You

Chapter One- Dreams

_A man in a long trench coat walked up to someone strapped to a chair. You couldn't see who though because the guy's butt was in the way. He flipped a switch on a box. Soon shrieks of pain ran threw the air. The man laughed and left the room. Now it was clearly visible who the person was. Skyla. She was strapped to a chair and the box was sending electric waves through her body making her shriek in pain and horror._

Shane sat up suddenly in bed covered in sweat. It was only a dream he told himself only a dream. Though the more her thought about it the more he wasn't so sure. He hadn't had dreams like this since Skyla had been trying to contact him. He didn't know what to think. Shane rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was five thirty am. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to talk a long hot shower. When he was done he threw on jeans and a red t-shirt and threw his ninja outfit over it. He walked down to the kitchen in his apartment. He made some toast and sat down staring out the window. He couldn't help but hope she was still alive even though deep down he knew that she had died and was gone. He glanced at the clock again. Crap he was going to be late.

After class Tori sat at her desk grading her student's tests. They were all doing really well.

"Sensei seemed rather out of it today." Someone said in the hallway

"I know. He just gave us a worksheet and said nothing else." Another person said. Curiously Tori got up and looked at the students uniform. Red she thought They're talking about Shane. Shane wasn't known for being a boring teacher. He was known for having a fun and active class. Confused Tori walked over to Shane's classroom. She peeked inside. Shane was sitting at his desk not doing anything. Just staring. Tori walked inside. Shane didn't even notice he was really out of it.

"Shane? Hello? Shane?" Tori said

"Huh? Huh? Hey Tori." He said barely looking up.

"Shane what's wrong?" Tori asked sliding onto a desk in front of him

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Well I can tell something is wrong and so can some of your students so spill."

"Fine but don't tell anyone."

"Fine. Spill **now**."

"Ok well you remember when I got the battlizer how Skyla had to contact me threw those dreams well it seems I'm having the same type of dreams again… Ok say something."

"Um… well she couldn't be contacting you could she? I mean didn't she… you know… die?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too but they seemed so real like the other dreams."

"Maybe you should talk to Sensei."

"Maybe."

"Ok so I don't mean to be rude but I'm meeting Blake before his race and…"

"I understand. I'll see you later."

"Bye and remember talk to Sensei." Tori said leaving. She ninja streaked over to her car, threw off her ninja robe, and drove to meet Blake.

Shane watched as Tori left and then got up and walked around his classroom. Maybe Tori was right. He should talk to Sensei. Silently he slipped out into the hallway and when he was sure no students were around he went down into Ninja Opps. Sure enough Sensei and Cam were down there. Shane wasn't exactly sure what Sensei was doing but Cam was doing something technical with the computer.

"Hello Shane." Sensei said and Cam just nodded his head but never looking away from the computer. Shane walked over to Cam and looked at the computer and tried to figure out what he was doing. There was no chance Shane could comprehend it."

"What are you doing?" Shane asked

"I'm tracking some strange power source." Cam said

"Any clue what it is?"

"Not one."

"Ok so I don't mean to be rude, but Sensei can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course Shane. This way." Sensei said motioning to a door

"Later Cam!"

"Uh-huh bye." Cam said reattached to the computer

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Shane?" Sensei asked. So Shane explained the dreams and how he thought they were related to the dreams he had when Skyla was contacting him.

"So what do you think? Could Skyla be contacting me." Shane asked

"Well there's a high chance of that."

"But if she is contacting me how can I help her? And how is she alive?"

"Well I suggest you explore these dreams and find out where they are taking place. Then if the place is real go check it out. That is the only way to know if she is contacting you. For the other question though she is the only one who can answer that."

"Huh?"

"Well your last dreams took place in the forest right? And that forest seemed familiar to you and you checked it out and there was Skyla."

"Oh I see. I'll try. Thanks Sensei." Shane said getting up and leaving. When he walked out Cam was still glued to the computer. Shane glanced at the clock. Man he was going to be late for Dustin's competition.


	2. The Warehouse

Chapter Two- The Warehouse

Chapter Two- The Warehouse

_Skyla was laying in a dark room unmoving just staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden light came in as someone opened the door. Two men dressed completely in black came in. One graved her shoulders while the other grabbed her legs. They carried her out, down a hallway, and into the room with the chair. They threw her down and one strapped her in. They left her leaving the door wide open. Skyla just laid there not even trying to figure out how to get out. Soon the guy in the trench coat came in and hit the switch. Once again, Skyla was screaming in pain as the man walked out and down the hallway to some sort of control room. He sat down and turned on some camera. Soon the room Skyla was in showed up and you could see Skyla screaming in pain. The man shook his head. "That's what we do with people like you." he mumbled_

Shane shot up once again in bed covered in sweat. He fell back onto the bed completely exhausted. This dream was worse than last nights, he was so glad it was Saturday. When he glanced at the clock, it showed it was nine am. He had an idea were Skyla was being held but he wasn't sure so he would have to talk to Cam about it. After his shower and a quick breakfast, Shane jumped into his car and drove to ninja opps. When he got there, Cam was once again attached to the computer.

"Cam!" Shane said and Cam jumped up in his seat.

"Shane, don't do that."

"Sorry, but this is important. Have you traced that strange power you were looking at yesterday?"

"Yeah, it's coming from…"

"The abandoned warehouses outside of town?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ok thanks!" Shane said running out of the room

"Wait! Shane! How'd you… oh never mind." Cam said sitting back in his chair.

Shane drove up to the beach and spotted Tori's car. Good he thought. He jumped out of the car and looked out at the water trying to see if Tori was surfing. She was just getting out of the water. Shane saw her and ran up to her.

"Tori!"

"Hey, Shane."

"You know about those dreams? I think they are happening in one of the warehouses. Came said that a strange power was coming from one of them."

"You think those things are connected."

"Yes, but I don't want to go alone. Just in case can you come?"

"Sure but can I dry off and put some clothes on?"

Later Tori and Shane pulled up to a row of abandoned warehouses. Well at least they were supposed to be abandoned. One had every light on and a very loud generator running. Shane pointed to it and Tori nodded as they got out of the car. They quickly walked up to the front gate but quickly had to duck down behind a bush. Obviously, somebody was doing something because there were four armed guards standing at the entrance.

"Look out boys here comes a tornado." Shane whispered as he sent strong winds around each guard. Slowly the winds formed a funnel that got smaller and smaller until the guards were completely knocked out. Tori jumped up with Shane behind her. They dragged the guards, put them in a pile, and hid their weapons even though it looked like they wouldn't be waking up any time soon. As silently as possible they opened the door the warehouse. They ran down the hallway looking for a door. After about five minutes, neither had found a door, but they did find some stairs and ran up them. Once again, Shane and Tori found themselves in a long dark hallway, but this time there were doors. Most of them were empty and some had a random piece of old useless machine.

Shane opened a door but it was to dark to see anything. He was just about to close the door when he heard a low moan and saw the slightest movement. He turned around but still couldn't see anything.

"Tori come here." Shane whispered and Tori ran over. "I think she's in here. Help me find her or a light switch." Tori nodded and started to feel along the wall. She felt something sharp and moved it turning on a very dull light bulb that did almost nothing. It was better than complete dark though she thought. Shane scanned the room. He saw Skyla lying on the floor in the corner. She was alive just completely unconscious. Shane ran over to her and knelt down.

"Is she ok?" Tori asked from behind

"She's alive, but not ok." Shane said

"Come on, let's get her out of here." Tori said as Shane picked her out as gently as he could.

"Now did I say you could take my captive?" a voice came from behind. Tori looked at the door and went into fighting stance.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three- Nightmares

_Shane walked down to Ninja Opps. Everyone was there. They were just sitting around and looking at sad. Shane stared at them. Tori looked up not knowing what to say next. Shane tried to read everyone's expression. Suddenly it hit him. He looked at Tori who nodded. Shane's knees suddenly became unable to hold his weight and he fell to the floor and started crying. The other ex-rangers ran over to him. Finally, Shane got hold of his emotions. He stood up and walked down the hallway to the room were Skyla was supposed to be recovery. Shane stood in the doorway and stared down at Skyla's now lifeless body. He ran over and held her as he cried until he could cry no more._

Shane woke up with Dusting and Cam staring down at him. Shane could feel tears going down his cheeks.

"Dude you were crying in your sleep!" Dustin said and Camp hit him

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked

"Your in Ninja Opps. Were _allowed_ here. You fell asleep." Cam explained

"How's Skyla?"

"Dad is still evaluating her." Cam said and Shane stood up and stated pacing.

"Shane she's going to be ok." Tori said

"I know, but if you could felt her when I picked her up. She was so weak. You say she'll be ok, but she just felt so weak." Shane said and no one could answer so instead they just watched him pace again. After about twenty minutes of pacing Shane sat down. He needed to know why it was taking so long to evaluate her. Was she going to be ok? He also had tons of questions to ask her. Like how was she here when she had died in his arms.

Soon Sensei came out of Skyla's room and beckoned Shane over to him. Shakily Shane got up and walked over to him. Sensei put his hand on Shane's shoulder. Shane took a deep breath.

"She's going to be alright Shane." Sensei said. Everybody who had been listing high fived and hugged each other. Shane looked up his eyes wide with shock. He had thought that Sensei would say that she was either dead or dieing. Tori ran up to Shane.

"See, she is going to be ok." Tori said and Shane smiled

"Can I go see her?" Shane asked

"Of course, but I suggest you lay off the main questions that are going throught your head. She had yet to recover from her body energy being drained." Sensei said as Shane went in her room/

Skyla was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling to tired to move. Shane walked in so quietly she didn't notice. Shane walked over to her bed and kneeled down. Skyla smiled.

"How are you?" Shane asked quietly

"I'll be fine." She said even quieter "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shane said as Skyla opened her mouth to say something. "You have to be quiet. You need to rest." Skyla nodded and closed her eyes. Shane watched her fall asleep while silently stroking her head. After awhile Tori came in.

"It might be good to get your mind off things." She said "Come down to the track with us. Dustin has a free style competition." Shane nodded and stood up.

Out at the track Dustin was showing off some of the new tricks he had been working on. Soon Marah and Kapri showed up.

"How's Skyla?" Marah asked

"How did you know?'

"Dustin told me."

"Oh. She should be ok."

"That's good." She said turning towards the track "Go Dustin!" A few minutes later the competition started. Easily Dustin beat out all of the contestants. When it was over Dusting ran up to hid friends and drowned Marah in a hug. Cam, who hadn't come to the competition, came running up to them, completely out of breath.

"Shane come on." He said

"What? Why?" Shane asked confused

"Just come on." Cam urged. Shane shrugged and ran after Cam. The others just stared at were the two had been, stunned and confused.

"What just happened?" Dustin asked

"Not a clue." Hunter said

Cam led Shane all the way to Ninja opps. Shane was still completely confused on why he was even here. A blood-curdling scream rang through the building. Shane that scream inside and out. As quickly as possible he ran to Skyla's room. She was asleep, but she was crying and thrashing violently.

"Stay away from me! Shane help me!" she screamed. Shane gently shook Skyla awake. Slowly she woke up. She looked at Shane and continued to cry even harder. Shane picked her up and sat down. He just let her cry into his chest.


	4. Answers

Chapter Four- Answers

_Shane stared at Skyla. She had just broke up with him. After everything they had been through she broke up with him, just like that. She didn't even seem pained by it. She looked almost happy. Happy that she had broken up with him? That just wasn't fair. How could she do that to him without feeling any emotion? Shane decided to get some coffee. He walked across the street. In the middle of the road, he heard a car screech. When he glanced to his left, he saw a car skidding right towards him. _

Once again, Shane shot up in bed again. It was just another dream he told himself, just another dream. He hated those dreams. He rolled over to glance at the clock. It was three am. Normally he would of gone back to sleep, but he didn't want to risk another nightmare so he just laid there staring at the ceiling fighting off sleep. Luckily, his ninja training helped with that.

Later that day the whole gang was hanging at the beach. Tori was out in the water trying to teach Blake how to surf, again. Marah was burying Dustin in the sand while Kapri and Hunter were building a sand castle. Cam had opted not to go, he said he was working on some new invention. Shane was sitting on a towel all by himself sun tanning. He didn't really want to be here, but according to the others, he couldn't stay with Skyla and ask the questions that have been eating him alive. Even Skyla wouldn't let him stay. She forced him to go out and have some 'fun'. The only problem was he wasn't having any fun. So when Shane was positive no one would miss him he snuck away to the forest were he had first met Skyla when he was little. It seemed so relaxing out there. He sat down on a rock and sighed. He was so confused he had never felt like this before. He was going crazy.

Behind Shane a twig snapped. He turned to see a guy coming towards him. From what Shane could see, it was guy wearing a long black trench coat. For some reason he seemed really familiar. The guy came in complete view and the look on his face said that he was ready to kill Shane.

"You." he growled

"Me? What did I do?" Shane asked then quickly remembered that that was the guy who had been holding Skyla captive. "You won't get Skyla back."

"But she is a wanted criminal destined for death." He said

"Skyla wouldn't hurt anyone."

"That shows how little you know about her." The guy said getting ready to attack. Shane didn't want to fight at the moment so he ninja streaked away. The guy swore and walked away.

Now Shane didn't care what the others said. He had to talk to Skyla. He had to know who that guy was and what he was talking about. He ran down the stairs so fast that Cam didn't even have the chance to turn his head. Cam started to get up to stop Shane from going in, but his father stopped him. Shane burst in. She sat up startled.

"I want answers now!" Shane commanded

"Ok, answers to what?" Skyla asked a little scared

"One how are you alive? You died in my arms! Two why is he after you? Three why is he after you and four, why does he say you're a wanted criminal?" Shane asked. Skyla sighed and looked up at him. She saw that there was no way to get out of this.

"Ok, when Vexacus was chasing me, I had to get him off of my tail so I transferred some of my power to you so it looked like my time was up. That way he'd stop following me." Skyla said and Shane nodded, "What about the second question?"

"That guy is my… my…my fiancé." Skyla said. Shane stared at her in disbelief. He felt like he was in another dream and was hoping he would wake up soon, but he knew he was already awake. Skyla nodded and opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly though the other questions didn't matter. He got up and stormed out of the room.

"Shane!" Skyla called after him, but he didn't respond.


	5. Running Away

Chapter Five- Running Away

Chapter Five- Running Away

_Shane sat on the park bench eating ice cream staring at the street. He didn't know what to do about Skyla and her fiancé. He should have never thought that there was something between them. He glanced at the cars going down the street. He saw Skyla walking down the sidewalk. As she was about to cross the street a car speed down the street .Shane stood up and was just about to yell for her to get out of the street, but it was too late. She was gone._

Shane didn't know where he was going. He just had to go. He didn't care what happened to Skyla anymore. He couldn't believe that he had been falling for someone that looked like they had been falling for him and then ends up being engaged. He threw a packed duffel bag into his car and drove away. He was just going to drive until he felt like stopping. He needed to clear his head, but he couldn't do it here.

Tori knocked on the door to Shane's apartment and stood there. This was the third time she knocked. Why Shane wasn't answering she didn't know. Blake and Hunter walked down the hall.

"What is taking so long? We have to meet Dustin in five minutes!" Hunter said

"He's not answering." Tori said

"Don't you have a key?" Blake asked

"Well yeah. But that would be rude."

"What if he's sleeping and can't hear you?"

"Fine." Tori said digging through her pocket to find her keys. After awhile she found a key ring with about twenty different keys on it.

"Why do you have so many key?" Blake asked and Tori ignored the question. It took her about five minutes to find the correct key and by that time they were all late. Tori opened the door and the trio walked through the door. They looked around for Shane, but couldn't find him anywhere

"Um… He's not here." Hunter said confused

"Where is he?" Tori asked

"Maybe he thought he was supposed to meet us at the track." Blake suggested

"Maybe, let's go." Tori said leaving

When they arrived at the competition they found Dustin, Marah, Kapri, and Cam, but there was no Shane. They didn't have time to look for him more as the competition began. Dustin placed in second in the freestyle division, but that was fine to him because he went on to the State Finals. As soon as possible everyone went to Ninja Opps. Even Sensei had no idea where Shane was. As they were explain to Sensei that he was missing Skyla walked into the room.

"Shane's missing?" She asked

"Yeah, do you have any idea where he went?" Tori asked

"No."

"Do you have an idea why he left?"

"No." Skyla said even though she had a good idea why left

Shane drove up to Reefside. He didn't really know what made him go here, but he that maybe hanging with a fellow red ranger would help. He walked into the Cyber Café knowing that the Dinothunder rangers usually hung out other than in the lab at their teacher's house. Sure enough when he got there the Dinothunder rangers were sitting at a table.

"Shane?" Kira asked and Shane nodded. They motioned for him to come and sit at their table.

"So what brings you to Reefside?" Trent asked

"Well it's very complicated." Shane said

"Isn't it always?" Conner asked

"It may be complicated, but you are going to explain." Kira commanded. Shane rolled his eyes, but reluctantly he explained. When he was done…

"You should of let her finish explaining." Kira said

"I know, but it was so hard to stay. I needed to clear my head." Shane said

"Well you can stay with one of us as long as you want." Ethan said

"I do think you should hear her side later though." Kira said and Shane nodded. He was going to talk to Skyla, eventually.


	6. I've Found You

Chapter Six- I've Found You

_Slowly the bride made her way down the aisle. The dress was gorgeous and so was the cathedral that the wedding was being held in. Finally the bride made her way to the groom at the end. Outside in the parking lot Shane go out of his car and just stood next to it. He took a few deep breaths before walking in. He walked past a group of guys in tuxes. They didn't even notice that he wasn't in a tux or that he wasn't even invited to the wedding. Shane walked in the farthest door and was about to yell something, but he saw that the groom was kissing the bride and he was too late. Skyla was now married and now she could and would never be with Shane._ Shane woke up once again covered in sweat and he rolled of the couch and Conner's apartment. He sat up and sighed, he knew he couldn't stay in Reefside forever. He had been there for a week and none of the Dinothunder rangers really cared, they loved hanging out with Shane. Kira though kept pestering him to go back and talk with Skyla. Every time she did though she'd get the same answer, "I'll do it later." Tori also kept calling Shane, but he would never answer. When she left a message he would just delete it. He didn't want to hear anything that might pressure him to go back when he wasn't ready. Shane was planning to talk to her, he just didn't know when.

Back at Blue Bay Harbor Skyla was doing better. She was strong enough to go out and see the races and competitions the other rangers compete in, but she was never really happy. Everybody could tell that. Even Dustin who normally couldn't tell unless someone tells him. No one said anything because they all could tell that she was doing her best to hide it. Tori had to watch out for the guys though because whenever they started saying anything stupid that somewhat resembled Shane, Skyla would get very depressed. So when the guys were about to say something stupid Tori was already there ready to slap them upside their heads. Skyla knew that the only thing to make her happy was to talk to Shane, but the problem was she didn't have a clue where he was.

Shane glanced at the calander on the wall in Conner's kitchen. Conner lived in a small apartment with his girlfriend Krista and both were fine that he stayed with them. It was July 14th. When he saw this his eyes opened wide. He had a skating competition on July 16th. He needed to practice. There was a great skatepark in Reefside, but he didn't have his skateboard or any of his pads. He needed to practice, but he didn't think he could go back and face Skyla just yet. He also didn't want to let Kelly down either though. Finally he decided that it wasn't worth missing his competition so he said his goodbyes and headed back for Blue Bay Harbor.

Slowly he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He knew that Dustin, Blake, and Hunter also had competitions the 16th which would mean they were at the track. He didn't really want to go back and face them, but he knew he would have to do it someday and he might as well just get it over with. As he got closer to the track he saw Tori, Kapri, Marah, and Skyla standing on the sidelines. Shane took a deep breath before walking over to them. He wasn't really scared to face his friends again, it was more Skyla he was scared to face. He tapped Tori on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Shane!" she called and he smiled while giving her a hug. The other girls turned to see why she had screamed. When Kapri and Marah saw Shane they too ran up to hug him. Skyla however just stood where she was not knowing if she should come up or not. When the other had stopped asking questions, which he answered in the shortest ways possible, Shane walked over to Skyla. When she saw him coming she looked down at the ground. Shane tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up.

"We have to talk." Shane said and she nodded.

Shane grabbed Skyla's hand and away from the others to a vacant bench where they sat down.

"Before you say anything let me answer your last two questions." Skyla said and when Shane didn't say anything she went on "My 'fiance' is after me because I refused to marry him. See on the planet where I come from they believe in arranged marriges. The wedding was all planned and that's when Vexacus came. He was after me and if he got the power I have he would of destroyed the entire planet. So for the sake of me and my planet I fled. That's when I ran into you and you know what happens next. Once Vexacus was gone, well off my tail anyways, I went back home. When I got back I didn't like the idea of arranged marriages anymore. On earth I got to feel what it actually felt like to have a crush on someone, to start falling in love with them. I'm a wanted criminal because I refused to go through with the marriage." Skyla finished. She smiled at Shane, but it was a sad smile. She got up and started to walk away.

"Wait." Shane called after her. Skyla stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"For what?"

"For leaving before hearing the entire story. I jumped to conclusions and let my temper get the best of me."

"I should have told before I left earth, though you shouldn't of stormed like that either." She smiled and this time Shane could see the happiness behind it

"Wait you came back for me?"

"Yeah. When I met you I liked you. The more I thought about you the more I could see myself falling in love with you. I loved that feeling so much."

"Nice." Shane said pulling her back to the bench and then leaning in to kiss her. Quickly they deepened the kiss.

"Um… Shane… Skyla… um we have to go." Dustin said trying not to laugh. Skyla pulled away and started laughing and soon Dustin joined in. Shane smiled and stood up. Skyla stood up next to him.

"I've found you." She whispered into his ear. Shane smiled again and grabbed her hand as they walked away following the others.

(A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed.)


End file.
